Dragon Ball: Evil Resurrected
Chapter 1: The Infection Begins (Note, this part of the story takes place before the start of Dragon Ball Z.) It was just after Frieza had obliterated the Saiyan homeplanet, Planet Vegeta, using his Supernova. Frieza, still paranoid, ask his soldiers to look for any possible survivors. While out, the soldier's found one Saiyan still alove, but in a sort of coma. So they took him to the ship. "Well, just when I was beginning to think I killed off those monkeys. I guess not," Frieza said. "Well Lord Frieza, there may be a good chance he has amnesia, so he possibly forgot what happened," Orlen replied. "Hmmm, possibly... go put him in a healing tank, he maybe of use," Frieza ordered him. So Orlen went to put the seemingly out cold Saiyan into a healing tank... only to find he had somehow vanished. "What?! Impossible! He was in a coma, no way he could have waken up that fast!" Orlen cried out. Banana walked in, curious about what Orlen was screaming about. "Hey, what's all the commotion?" Banan asked. "The Saiyan! Lord Frieza ordered me to put him in a healing tank, and when I came back, he was gone!" Orlen replied. "He may still be on the ship, let's look for him," Banan said. "Oh, I'm still here..." said a mysterious voice. Orlen and Bananon slowly turned around... and were shocked at what they found: The Saiyan. Only he didn't look Saiyan anymore... most of the flesh on his face is rotting, giving off a bed smell. And his left arm was completely skeletal. "What the hell?!" Banan cried. "W-What happened to him...?!" Orlen asked. "Oh, let's just say what happened to me is about to happen to you..." and then the Saiyan lunged at the two soldiers. Frieza, still in his own room, could hear Banan and Orlen screaming, completely oblivious to what's happening. "What the devil is going on over there? Really, is it that hard to put one measly Saiyan in a tank?" Frieza muttered, annoyed. "Appule, go investigate," Frieza demanded. "Yes Lord Frieza," Appule said. Appule ventured to the healing tank room... and what he found both shocked and disgusted him. Orlen's arms had been ripped off, and a gaping hole was in his chest. Banan's torso had been stripped of its flesh, partially revealing his rib cage. "Oh dear God, what happened?!" Appule asked. "Get away... warn Frieza!" Orlen said, with his dying breath. and went slack. "Oh your' going nowhere..." Afterwards, the zombified Saiyan was found and ejected from Frieza's ship, along with Orlen and Banan. Appule had also been brutally killed, so his body was disposed of as well. Little did they know that someday, the virus would once again show itself... Chapter 2: The Virus Resurfaces (Note, this part of the story takes place between the time after DBZ ended and before DBGT started.) Its been a week since Goku took Uub with him to train. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were chilling at home. All has been well... but not for long. Vegeta had flown over to Gohan's place. "Oh hey Vegeta, what's up?" Gohan said as he answered the door. "There's been several familiar power levels popping near the city, so I want you and Trunks to check it," Vegeta said. "Wait, your gonna come too right?" Gohan asked? "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I," Vegeta replied. So the three of them flew into the west side of the city, where same havoc was going on. When they landed, they found two members of the Ginyu Force: Burter and Jeice. Only they didn't look like the Blue Hurricane and Red Magma. One of Jeice's eye was missing, and the other one was dangling from his head. The flesh on his lower jaw has rotted away, revealing his bone. Burter's brain was showing, and some of the flesh on his limbs was gone. "Well," Jeice said, "If it ain't the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta." "Well Jeice, I've got to say, the new look is an improvement," Vegeta mocked. Burter kept an eye on Gohan. "Looks like the kid from before grew up," Burter said. "Yeah, and I'm a LOT stronger then I was before," Gohan said. Category:Page added by Android 800 Category:Fan Fiction Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories